Aro's Personal Guard by AndItsGonnaBeTotallyAweso
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST:  Renata's past. Every Volturi had to start somewhere.


**Twilight-Roleplay Contest: **Renata (Cannon)

**Title: **Aro's Personal Guard

**Author: **AndIt'sGonnaBeTotallyAwesome

**Summary: **Renata's past. Every Volturi had to start somewhere.

**Word Count: **1,204

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**For more entries, check out the contest at h t t p :/ w w w. fanfiction .n e t/u/3418535/Twilight_Roleplay_Contest. **

**All entries are open to public; feel free to R&R, even if you are not a judge.**

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow! I yell as I leave Amanda's house. My sister is pregnant, and we are planning a baby shower for her and soon-to-be little Makenna. I can't wait; having a new baby in the family is so much fun!<p>

I shudder as I walk down the short road to my house. Its dark out and freezing cold. Normally, I'd avoid walking around in the dark, but my house is not far, and this is a fairly safe neighborhood. But my feet walk quicker, trying to get me to the warmth of a heater even faster.

But suddenly, something rock-hard hits me. My first thought is "ow" but that quickly disappears as I see what hit me. OR sort of see, it's so dark in the alleyway in which I have been pulled that I can barely see. But the thing has me pinned against the wall, stopping me from moving. Through the blackness, I can see two blood red eyes.

My breath catches in my throat in awe at the color of its eyes, but quickly returns as I scream in pain. The creature - whatever it is – is biting my throat, pulling the life-force out of me, drinking my blood. I want to scream more, but the thing clamps its hand over my mouth, stopping me.

I am slowly becoming more and more dizzy, the longer it drinks, and fear and adrenaline are coursing through my body. So I am unsure whether the flash I see behind my attacker is from the adrenaline, or if it's real. My sanity is confirmed when the creature jerks away from me, a feral growl erupting from its throat. It turns and runs from me, leaving me to slump against a garbage can.

A whimper escapes my throat as the flash, which isn't really a flash but a person, picks me up. As the pain intensifies, I feel this new thing running at speeds so impossible I am sure that I'm dreaming. But the pure torture of it all feels so real.

The pain takes over, enveloping me with its burning fingers.

When I open my eyes, three things are clear in the haze of what has happened.

#1: I am not dead. At least I do not think so. I'm not really sure what being dead feels like. I don't believe in a heaven or a hell, so I suppose it would be rather hard to go to either, so I must be alive.

#2: Every sense of mine is so clear. I don't know what happened, but something did because I feel so odd. From the light above me to the dust motes in the air it is so clear.

#3: My throat is burning like you've gotten strep, only intensified immensely. I feel like I have not had anything to drink in weeks, but the prospect of water disgusts me. How strange. I can't explain it, but something in me has an aversion to water, or any regular drink.

I look around. I am not at home anymore. I am surrounded by people, but these people have bright red eyes. Before I can consider running away, I am already at the door. It's like my muscles are moving of their own accord. But some of the red eyed ones stop me, blocking the door.

"Who are you?" My voice sounds like a choir singing in unison. One of the creatures steps forward, with all the others watching him.

"We are the Volturi, my dear. What is your name?" He circles me, looking me over.

"I am Renata. What is a Volturi?"

"We are a coven of vampires, who uphold our people's laws." My eyes widen at the word "vampires". Yep, definitely dreaming.

"Vampires, really?" I can hardly hold back the sarcasm in my voice.

"Yes. And you are one too; at least, you are now."

"What? But how?"

"You were attacked, and bitten, According to Jane here," he gestures to a slight woman to his right, "a rogue vampire attacked you just t drink, but was scared off."

"I don't want to be a vampire. I want to be a human!"

He chuckles at me. "You can't just choose not to be something amazing, it's too late anyways."

I stand up, rushing towards him, "You have to have something! Some way to-"I am cut off by pain like the pain the changed me. I crumple in a heap, screaming. But then, something extraordinary happens. I can feel a kind of power coursing through my veins, so I use my mind to force the pain away from me.

Jane, the woman who was pointed out before, was smirking, but isn't any more.

"Jane?" The man looks very worried.

"I-I don't know. All of a sudden, I couldn't hurt her." She is glaring at me like I've killed her family.

"Renata." He is staring at me in amazement.

"What's going on?" No one answers for the longest time.

"Well. I think that you may have a special gift, but I don't know." And then, just the slightest nod to one of the other vampires.

He flies at me, and I duck down, once again feeling power rush through me. I feel nothing, so I look up. He has a dazed expression, but is no longer after me.

"Demitri. Snap out of it!" The man yells, and Demitri jumps, coming at me again and again. He never touches me. Whatever this 'special gift' is, I certainly like it a lot.

"Well, Renata. It certainly seems that you are quite a powerful shield. And to be able to utilize it when you are so young! I want you to join us-"

"Master!" Jane yells, but is quieted with one look. "Sorry."

"I want you to join us and become one of the Volturi. You will be my personal guard. "

"I-I," Jane is giving me a death stare, but everyone else seems eager to know my answer. "I'll do it."

"Perfect." The man gives a little clap, and nods to a man by his side, who runs out, and returns seconds later with a thin woman,

"Chelsea, you know what to do." The woman, Chelsea, nods, and turns to me. I feel her fingertips touching my mind, and I resist the urge to force her out. I shudder, but freeze when she touches something.

My eyes open. Standing here in front of me is my true family now. I feel a kind of unbreakable bond, linking me to them.

Aro directs me to stand beside him, on the right, which I do, trying to ignore Jane's glare.

I am a part of them now, a part of this family. My family.


End file.
